


An Unexpected Confession

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: TEH bomb train AU. Instead of a near-death confession, Sherlock is shocked to find himself kissing John Watson.





	An Unexpected Confession

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/157583926044/sturfadurf-empty-hearse-fix-it-in-the-supposed). Inspired by fanart.

Sherlock was shocked: this was more of a confession than he was expecting. And now John was kissing him, and how could he tell him it was all a trick after this?

When John pulled away, staring at Sherlock as if to ask him what he thought of that, Sherlock just stared at him for a moment, lips parted, eyes searching. A confession started and stopped again in many incarnations, and Sherlock could say none of them. He couldn’t cheapen this with a laugh, and nothing he said could make up for what he’d just done, so he did neither and shut himself up with a kiss.

He clutched John closer, drinking him in, kissing him, and John responded. Soon, he heard people rushing in, and who gave a damn if anyone caught them like this? p>

John pulled away suddenly, shocked. His eyes went from the rushing in bomb squad to the frozen bomb. “You… how?”

“There’s always… an off switch,” said Sherlock, blushing and staring out the window at the dark tunnel wall. “Bombers… can get into trouble… if there isn’t an off switch…”

“You knew,” said John. “You knew. And you did call the police.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry, John. I didn’t know… I had no idea… you would―”

“You just wanted me to boost your ego.”

“No,” said Sherlock. “I just wanted… I didn’t know what you would say. I know I probably don’t deserve it, your forgiveness. I just needed to know… the truth.”

“Oh, Sherlock…”


End file.
